Sequal:School DaysLost and Found
by Amaiya Ishihama
Summary: Well I'm finally updating. this story takes place in the future at Shikon High.Kagome and the Inu-gang are all in higschool... Inu and Kags get together and throw a party... Naraku shows up and pulls Kagome aside to talk or so it seems


In love

2

3

A/N: Well I'm writting about a real event in my life so please don't say any bad things about me.....

Oh and my story is dedicated to my little brother Ja'Quan Williams. He had died over a brain tumor so i will include him as a main charecter.

Chapter 1: Sadness and a major crisses:

Kyoto, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga all sat in the waiting room of Eisenhower Hospital in Ft Gordon, Georgia. Keita's little brother Ja'Quan had fallen unconssious(sp?)

during his football game at Sego middle school. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Keita comfortingly and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Keita don't worry he'll pull out okay." Kyoto said as she sat next to and rubbed your back. "Yeah Keita you need to stay strong for Ja' Quan he needs all of us to belive in him." He said. "Wow." Imuyasha said suprised that Koga accutally showed some sypathy for Ja'Quan. "What?" Koga asked. "Well I think you'rre going soft on us." Inuyasha said hoping to lighten up the mood a little. Suddenly everyone turns torwards Dr. Matthews your family doctor who was a close friend of your family. "Hello Keita.... Ja'Quan is wide awake it seems he just had a heat stroke. But there's a major problem the next time he faints his tumor will grow so avoid fanting at all cautions." Dr Matthews said sounding more like her father. "Yes sir. But may we see him now.?" She asked her eyes sparkled from the tears in her eyes. "Sure but make sure Inuyasha doesn't go starting fights with Security Gaurds." Dr. Matthews glared at Inuayasha who just rolled his eyes and fallowed everyone out into the elevator. Kyoto sighed and looked over to Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sesshoumaru where's sango and Miroku?" "THey're on their way." Everyone noddedand stepped out of the hall way and looked at the numbers for room 133. They didn't have to look far because it was right there on their left about 9 doors from the elevator. They went in and saw Ja'Quan looking at you. "J.J" Both you and Kyoto run over to him and start kissing his face. " Oooooo baby brother is alright!!!" You squealed and locked him with one of her death grips. "Uhh...Sister....Can't Breath..

You let him go and let Inuyasha , Sesshoumaru, and Koga, Have their little guy chats. cell phone sartsrinding andplays Ciara- 1,2 Step. "Hello?" Shesaid into the phone.

"Hey Keita! Sango and me just heard and we're really sorry....." Kagome hangs up da phone as she walks in on everyone. JaQuan smiled as Sango and Kagome sat on the hospital bed. "Hey everyone..Jaquan what happened?" Kagome asked after kissing his cheek. You look at Inuyasha to see his expression. You clear your throat to catch Kagome's attention she looks at you and you nod your head over to Inuyasha trying so hard not to laugh at his jealousy. "What are you aoo jealous about?" Sesshoumaru said whith a smirk platered on his face. He had shifted to lean on the wall right behind Kiyoka. "Sooooo..... back to Jaquan.... What happened?" SAngo finally spoke up. "I had a heat stroke and fainted in the midle of our basketball game..." Jaquan looks at you with wishful eyes. "Oh okay.." You whisper. "Guys Jaquan needs to get some rest we need to leave and Mr. Matthews gonna be comming back anyways Bye Jaquan." kiyoka pulled everyone out the door. Everyone goes out into the parking lot

and headed to their cars:

Sango hops into the passanger's seat of Kagome's black Honda Accord with spinners on the v5 wheels while Kagome hops into the drivers seat. They buckle up and Kagome puts the key in the ignition. Imuyasha comes to the window and stick his head inside. "Kagome do you and Sango wanna head over to my house for a little get together?" He looks out at Koga flirting with a young teen who looked like Kikyo. Kiyoka comes behind Imuyasha and said: " Inuaysha? Isn't that yo ex Kikyo?" Inuyuasha's dog ears perked up and turned to where Kiyoka said she was, and there was Kikyo all over Koga who looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of her.

Sango leans over to Koga and starts to snicker. "Well bye yall see you at Inuyasha's place." She started tp ;eave but Sango stopped her. "Kiyoka who you riddin with?"

Kiyoka smiled and said "I ain't riddinwith nobody. I'm riddin in my new Escalade." Kagome along with Sango peered into the rear view mirror and saw a pink escalade with gold spinners. "Dang Kiyoka you hit the lottery?" You heard Inuyasha say as he came back from talking to his slutish ex-girlfriend Kikyo. "Nope I don't need your permission to spend all my money the way I want to cutie." She kissed his cheek and went to her car. But before she got to her truck Sessshoumaru pulled her to the side of his Black Bmw. "Hey Sesshoumaru what.." Kiyoka got cut off by Sesshoumaru planting a kiss on her lips. At first she was suprised but she pulled him closer deepening the kiss. "Sesshoumaru..." She whispers as she breaks the kiss her breath short and deliquant.

They pull away completely

A/N: Sorry I have to go and finish my reports for class tomarrow please review tomarrow and tell me what you think


End file.
